As more and more homes become equipped with personal computers, and as more and more computer peripheral devices and uses for computers arise, personal computers have become unwieldy and increasingly more complex to assemble. For example, a typical desktop computer system has a central processing unit (CPU) which houses a motherboard, memory, storage such as a hard drive or drives, a floppy drive, a power supply, add-on peripherals such as a modem, CD-ROM drive, DVD-ROM drive, tape backup, and the like. Such peripherals are often internal to the housing, but may also be connected externally. Other usually external peripherals include a pointing device such as a mouse, a keyboard, speakers, printers, microphones, and the like. Each of the components must be connected to the CPU, most often with cables or the like. In some instances, for example the Destination computer system manufactured by Gateway, Inc., some peripheral components are connected to the CPU via a wireless link.
In addition to all the peripherals connected to a CPU, a display device such as a monitor is also connected to the computer. Monitors typically have their own power supply connected to their own source of power using a power cord. Such power is usually supplied by connection to a standard wall outlet. The CPU power supply is also connected to a standard wall outlet to supply its power supply with electricity.
Cabling must also typically be connected between the CPU and the monitor to transfer signals back and forth between the monitor and the CPU. Such connections require the user to determine which cable attaches to which port, and require time and effort if the computer is to be moved from its location to another location. Further, cables such as power cords are potentially subject to abuse including bending, compression, fraying, gnawing by pets or rodents, and the like.
There is therefore a need in the art for a monitor easily connectable to a CPU without the need for cabling.
There is also a need in the art for a computer that is easily and quickly upgradeable with low amounts of down time.